Transformers: The Real Steel
Transformers: The Real Steel is a action-adventure science-fiction story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The crossover quadrilogy between Real Steel and Transformers features Max Kenton and his biological father Charlie becoming sidetracked with the Transformers after experiencing the historic origins of Atom, their robot boxing project who turns out to be an amnesiac Autobot. When discovering this, Optimus Prime and his Autobots companions come to Earth with the intention of recruiting Atom. This, however, also uncovers the uprising of Nickytron, an ancient mechanical artificial intelligence and technological renegade transformer who is hell-bent on global existence around the cosmos that would destroy humanity and Transformers all together. Full Synopsis Several centuries ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by an ancient war between two different entities, one is Primus and the other is his chaotic twin, Unicron, who seeks to destroy the Allspark, a mystical artifact that brings life into planet, in order to permanently eliminate Primus, that would result in Cybertron's destruction as well. To prevent Unicron's victory, Primus created the Thirteen Primes to defeat Unicron before jettisoning the Allspark into space, where it somehow malfunctioned and secretly kept an artificial intelligence within the coordinates. The Allspark eventually came to life as the impregnable Transformer Nickytron. In the present, Earth has been endangered by the Transformers civil war, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons formed by Megatron, that has recently caused harm against humanity. While the Autobots assist the United States military in preventing conflicts around the globe, Optimus Prime enlists the help of NEST commanding officer Nicho of keeping the alliance between humans and Autobots peaceful. During a mission in Copenhagen to investigate alien technology, the unexpectedly sentient Nickytron arrives on Earth and massacres Nicho's unit before transforming into a Gurkha to form an escape. After stealing the discovered alien technology, Nickytron uses the resources in the Allspark to upgrade his rudimentary body and create an army of his clones in first form. Characters 'HUMANS' *'Max Kenton' '-' A pre-teen orphan who is the adopted son of Charlie, and the best friend of Atom. *'Charlie Kenton' '-' A retired boxer champion who is the mentor of Atom and the adopted father of Max *'Commander Nicho' '-' A human soldier who is the commanding officer of NEST and mutual accomplice of the Autobots *'Bailey Tallet' '-' A boxing engineer who is Charlie's fiancé and the daughter of Charlie's deceased boxing coach *'Ricky Conderson' '-' A boxing expert who is Charlie's boxing dealer turned sworn enemy *'Farra Lemkova' '-' A manipulative businesswoman who, alongside business partner and love interest Tak Mashido, created Team Zeus before secretly cahooting with Nickytron *'Tak Mashido' '-' A boxing mastermind who is the mentor of Zeus and love interest of business partner Farra before cahooting with secret reluctants with Nickytron *'Finn Alexandra' '-' A boxing dealer who is Charlie's best friend 'PRIMARY TRANSFORMERS' *'Atom' '-' *'Nickytron' '-' *'Optimus Prime' '-' A descendent of The Thirteen Primes who is the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Matrix of Leadership *'Bumblebee' '-' A orphaned Transformer who is the Autobot scout and later assistant leader 'SECONDARY TRANSFORMERS' *'Sentinel Prime' '-' A high ranking subsidiary of The Thirteen Primes who is Optimus Prime's predecessor as the co-founder of the Autobots before going rogue as a ruthless co-leader of the Deceptions Trivia